cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Indigo Defense Force
Charter :Source I. Preamble The Indigo Defense Force is an independent alliance that fosters comraderie and teamwork among its members. It is loosely based on an Israeli theme, but the alliance is open to peoples of all religions and nationalities, and we will not judge anyone on the basis of gender, religion, nationality, or ethnicity. Members are expected to act with honor and loyalty as well as to obey the rules of the alliance. In return, they are granted protection and other certain freedoms as well as an environment that promotes cooperation and comraderie. II. Table of Contents *III. Membership *IV. Squadrons *V. Directorate *VI. Ministers *VII. Knesset *VIII. Assignments *IX. War III. Membership *Individuals who are applying for membership must supply the information requested by the IDF leadership *The general body of members shall be called the General Assembly *Members have the freedom of speech as long as it does not compromise the safety of other IDF members or include any inflammatory remarks towards other IDF members *The General Assembly is responsible for voting for the five members of the Directorate, as well as their respective Squadron Commanders *The General Assembly may change the charter with a 75% majority vote *The General Assembly may pass a vote of no confidence for any member of the Directorate and their respective Squadron Commanders *The General Assembly may overturn any decision by the Knesset, the Directorate, or the Ministers with a 75% majority vote once per issue *Members of the IDF are not allowed to be in any other alliance IV. Squadrons *Each member, with the exception of the three ministers, shall be split up into squadrons *Squadrons shall consist of no more than nine members *Squadrons will be responsible for electing a sqaudron commander once a month *Squadron Commanders will receive speaking and voting rights in the Knesset *Squadron Commanders are to enlist their squadron in fulfilling any assignments handed out by the Directorate or by the Ministers. *Squadron Commanders are to keep a list of all their member nations and their nation strengths *Squadron Commanders are responsible for notifying their members regarding war, elections, and assignments V. Directorate *There will be five directors, each elected at the end of every month by the General Assembly *The Director of Media will be in charge of informing the rest of the alliance of events outside of IDF, informing the rest of the cyberverse about IDF events, and maintaing both the public and the private libraries. *The Director of Defense will be in charge of organizing any war efforts and dealing with rogues. *The Director of Membership will be in charge of maintaining a list of all member nations, and managing recruitement efforts. *The Director of Resources will be in charge of overseeing financial requests, issues regarding resource allocation, and managing any issues with squadron memberships. *The Director of External Affairs will be in charge of maintaining relations with other alliances and organizations, and has the power to appoint diplomats. *Each member of the Directorate may not hold more than one elected position VI. Ministers *There shall be three Ministers *Each Minister is given administrative powers *Ministers are considered "permanent" positions, and are directly appointed by a preceding minister *The three Ministers total may veto legislation of any kind once per legislation *The Ministers hold all of the same powers as the Directorate, but are encouraged only to guide the Directorate - not to dictate them VII. Knesset *The Knesset shall be made up of the Squadron Commanders, the Directorate, and the Ministers *The Knesset will have the power to sign inter-alliance agreements *The Knesset has the power to pass legislation, as long as it does not conflict with the charter *The Knesset may expel any member with a 75% majority vote *The Knesset may override any decision of a Minister or a Director once per issue with a 75% majority *The Knesset shall be viewable by all members of the IDF VIII. Assignments *Directors and Ministers have the power to give assignments to squadrons *Unless granted permission from the Squadron Commander, Squadrons may not be given more than two assignments IX. War *Members may only declare war immediately if they have been attacked *Against rogue attacks, a 24 hour period of diplomacy is required before anyone else can be authorized to declare war *Squadron Commanders may authorize declarations of war against rogues who have attacked their squadron only *The Director of Defense and the Ministers may authorize declarations of war against any rogue that has attacked an IDF member *The Knesset may declare war against any entity with a 2/3rd's majority *The Ministers may declare war against an alliance that has already declared war on the IDF with a 2/3rd's majority vote External links *Forums *Recruitment Topic Category:Alliances Category:Blue team alliances Category:ProtectoRItes